It just wasn't meant to be
by Oxxu-kunFord
Summary: The summary's in teh story...xDD


A Harvar X Jackie one-shot for my friend, lovingnori707! :3

Warnings: Sad sad sad! TT ^TT Oh, and watch out. Moki will definitely throw potatoes at you.

Genre: Angst, Romance

Summary: "I guess it just wasn't meant to be…" And she kissed him on the cheek before she was dragged away.

The saddest Jackie X Harvar story I've wrote…and the only…LOLZ I hope you enjoy it. I worked hard and long! 2 hours! I think it turned out well. Yay! :3

One summer afternoon in the Shibusen courtyard…

"Harvar!" The brown haired Jackie called to her project partner.

"Yeah?" The lance answered, smiling.

"You got the stuff we need for the dissection project we're doing?"

"Yes, yes I do." Harvar smiled. Jackie melted whenever she saw his wonderful grin. Her face would get hot, and she would giggle uncontrollably.

"Jackie…? You Okay? You're all red…" The boy placed his hand on the lantern's forehead, and she snapped back into reality.

"I-I'm fine! I'm fine…." Jacqueline was startled, and she scratched the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Alright…." Harvar said uneasily. "You sure?"

"Positive. Aha~!" Jackie smiled and giggled in the cutest way. It made Harvar blush so much, his face was as red as a tomato.

"Hey, guys!" Kim shouted. She was running down the hall and clung onto Jackie's shoulder. "How're yoouuu…~?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Fine, you?" The weapon answered.

"Good. So, how's your project going…? It's due on Friday, you know. Only 2 days! OMG!" Kim said, laughing like the idiot she's not after saying that.

"2 DAYS? Well….Harvar and I haven't even started…." Jackie sighed.

"WHAT? You should've started yesterday! Then you'd have more TIME!" The meister shook her weapon by the shoulders. Harvar and his unmentioned- yet awesome- mesiter were in the background having a conversation of their own.

"I am sorry, OKAY? It's just…..It's hard to work while gazing into those beautiful eyes…." The lance said, dreamily.

"Harvar….You're hopeless. Even I'M not distracted, and I'm working with my GIRLFRIEND." Ox said, disappointedly.

"Well, I have a huge crush on her, and I wonder if she feels the same. You remember what it's like to be in love…Now you can work perfectly well with Kim because you don't have to stress. IT'S HARD, WOMAN. HAARRDDD!" The boy said, shaking his weapons shoulders.

"I'M NOT A WOMAN! I HAVE A BIRTH CERTIFICATE! Well, anyway…Whatever. If you fail, BOTH of us will be help back. That's BAD. You'll fail and I'll fail. It's for HALF of our grade!" The meister shouted. He was suddenly glomped by one of his fellow classmates, and best friend, Moki Viola Akashya.

"HI! I missed you~! I haven't been in class for like, a month! I broke mah arm…..TEAR!" The strawberry blonde said.

"Ow….I..I missed you too…..OFF OF MEH." Ox ordered.

"SIR!" Moki jumped up and moaned in pain. "IT HUUURRTTSS!" She whined.

"…It's going to for a while…" The boy sweat dropped.

"Whaaatever~! Hee hee!" The weapon sang as she ran in circles around Ox.. Moki was always so cheerful…..It got annoying at times, but she really helped when it came to cheering people up. But in this case, it was…quite adorable.

"OMG, MOKI." Kim gasped.

"OMG, KIM." Moki gasped back. Both started laughing and hugged. "JACKEH! OMGELZ!" Moki glomped Jackie and was in pain once more. "Durn. LOL" The blonde helped Jackie up and continued running circles around Ox.

"What are you doing…?" Harvar asked, laughing.

"Huggin' mah buddeh." Moki said, clinging onto the meister.

"LOLZ, Anyway, we should get back to our project. C'mon Jackie." The lance gestured for Jacqueline to follow.

"Ahw…Okay…Bye, Moki!" The lantern said, waving.

"We should go as well…" Ox said.

"Bye! IAH LUV YEW!" Moki had an open crush on Ox, but she knew it would never be. She accepted that, but still…

"I love you…too…" He said, looking confused. The boy smiled and laughed at what just happened, and gave her a hug. "Bye."

"Bye Moki. LOL" Kim laughed.

"I must get my partner, Kilik! WOOT!" The blonde waved, and ran off for her partner.

"Alright….So….The frog's heart it taken out like...this…?" Jackie asked, confused.

"No, no. Here, let me help." Harvar offered. He held Jackie's hand and helped her take the grotesque organ out of the dead organism.

"O-Oh…" Jackie blushed. He was holding her hand! But…That didn't necessarily mean he liked…no…LOVED her, right? "Th-thank you…." The lantern managed to stutter.

"No problem, Jacqueline. And…You have a beautiful name, you know that?" The lance said sweetly.

"A-Again…Thank you…" The girl giggled again. Oh no! What if she does something stupid? What'll she do?

When the two finished their project, it was 6:00 a.m. In the morning. On a school night. Which was bad.

"Craaap…We're late…ish…" Jackie groaned, tired as hell.

"Yeah….Damn it…." Harvar moaned tiredly. "Well, should we stay home or go…?" He asked.

"Let's go…" Jacqueline answered, half dead.

"We got it…" Jackie said, handing Stein the papers and photo of the dead frog.

"Thank you. You know, you two could've went to bed at a reasonable time…It's not due 'till tomorrow…" Stein-sensei said.

"I know…" Harvar and Jackie answered in unison. And with that, they slept through the whole 5 hours class. Harvar woke up first only to find that everyone was gone. Jacqueline wouldn't wake up, no matter how many times he shook her. The lance picked her up bridal style and took her home where Kim was waiting. And she wasn't alone. Ox was there, too. But they weren't together to make out or anything, they were there to scold the two for sleeping through class. 'Oh, no…' Harvar thought.

000000000

"Changing Pixie!" Kim shouted, and she flew with Jacquline in her hands and gave off the signal of retreat. Ox, Harvar, Moki and Kilik ran in the barrier ahead of them to fetch Maka, Black*Star and Kid. When everyone ( Except Kim and Jackie…D: ) got back, they were winded. And shocked. They dared not speak of what they had just heard. They had just found out Kim was a witch. An evil witch…And she took Jacqueline with her. After 10 years in Shibusen, Kim, his beloved, had betrayed Ox and ran off to Arachnophobia…Before Harvar had admitted his love to Jackie…Before Moki could say goodbye to what she thought were her friends…But they were just spies…Horrible spies…

But Jackie had said something to Harvar before she was sharply pulled by the wrist and moved into the witch's lair.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be…" And she kissed him on the cheek before she was dragged away.

Harvar ran into Arachne's lair, and searched everywhere for his beloved Jacqueline.

'It wasn't meant to be…' The words repeated in the lance's head. He wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't. He wanted Jackie. He craved her. He NEEDED her.

"Jackie…I found you…-" Harvar saw Jacqueline's beautiful brown hair spread on the back of the chair she was sitting in, and her chest was covered in her own blood.

"Jackie…" Harvar said, so shocked at the sight his visor dropped. "Jacqueline…" His memories with the love of his life passed through his head.

"Hi, Harvar!" Her smile when she said his name.

"I'm sorry…" Her sad yet beautiful face when she felt guilty.

"Woah…Awesome!" Her energetic voice.

And best of all, her beautiful smile…

"Aha~!" Her smile…He would never see it again…Jackie…his beloved…dead and gone…The lance was devastated. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Jackie…! Wake up! Please! You can't be dead…Jackie!" The boy was broken-hearted. His love…gone forever. Tears were running down his face, and her buried his face in the lantern's soft, silky smooth hair, holding her tightly. He was sure not even Moki could bring his heart that was now a black abyss of hate, anger and sadness to life again. And that's when he decided what he really wanted.

If she was in heaven, he should be, too.

"Harvar! Harvaarr!" Ox called, looking for his weapon. "IT'S TIEM TEW TRAIN!" Moki yelled. When they finally found him, he was in the living room, holding a knife to his chest.

"If Jackie's gone, so am I."

"Harvar, don't do it!" Ox begged. "Please, you're my weapon! Please! PLEASE!" Tears were streaming down his face, and Moki gave him a big hug.

"Please, Harvar. We love you and we can't let you go. We ask you to please put the knife down and spare yourself. Please!" Moki pleaded.

"My mind is set. I want to be with Jackie. I'm sorry. I love you guys. I hope you never forget me. I'll never forget you…And Moki, take care of my wonderful meister for me. You were always a good friend. Goodbye…"

SHHK.

"HARVAR!"

How'd you like it? I really hope you did, Nori. I love all my fans, and I will be updating my other stories soon! I love this couple, and I hope you do, too! :D Mwah! I actually started tearing up while writing this….It's so sad towards the end…..TT ^TT


End file.
